The Price of Love
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: Sephiroth finds a new way to control Cloud. Kicks off after the date scene of the game. And I don't own the characters just the plot


The Price of Love

* * *

Cloud let her drag him onto the gondola, suppressing his smile. He would never let anybody know but he was enjoying the evening with the flower girl alone. Her radiant smile and bright, sparkling eyes were something that he had come to notice more often.

He remained silent as she excitedly asked for two tickets. The saleswoman glanced at him and smiled knowingly. Cloud pretended not to notice but he couldn't help but feel proud that he was walking around with a girl like Aeris.

He followed her inside and sat opposite her, the tram moving as soon as he sat down. Her small, delicate fingers grasped the window ledge as she leaned over, her chestnut hair falling across her face.

The fireworks started and immediately her mouth opened in awe. Cloud smiled slightly at the sight of her bathed in such brilliant light, like an angel on earth. She glanced at him and he felt his heart stop. She sighed and looked down at her fingers sadly.

"You know," She began, looking again out of the window.

"At first it bothered me, how alike you two were. You spoke the same way, walked the same, had the same gestures…" She waved her hand to show that the list went on before she looked back at him.

"But things are different." She whispered, slowly grabbing his hand.

"You're different Cloud." He swallowed unconsciously as he realised how close they had gotten. She stared down at their entwined hands and then caught his eyes again.

"Cloud…I'm searching for you." Her voice held a soft, sad tone to it. "I want to meet you."

"But I'm right here." He replied, finally finding his voice. She smiled and shook her head.

"I want to meet…you." She repeated softly.

* * *

A pair of cold emerald eyes watched as the couple walked back to the hotel. He had been pleased to see that one of the members of their group had betrayed them but that wasn't enough for the silver-haired man.

No. He wanted to make Cloud suffer for trying to ruin his plans five years ago and for trying to destroy his mother, Jenova.

His eyes rested on the girl in pink walking along beside the blonde man. Slowly a smirk spread across his lips as he noticed how Cloud would edge closer to her and glance around him.

"Does he care for the Cetra?" He muttered to himself, laughing slightly under his breath at the idea. He watched as the two entered the hotel and then he used his wings to fly to the second floor where the bedrooms were. With his intense hearing, he could hear a door opening and their soft voices.

"Well, thanks for going out with me and walking me to my room." The Cetra said sweetly with a small giggle. Sephiroth made a face. He _hated_ people who giggled. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile that the girl most likely had spreading across her stupid face.

'It makes me sick.' His mind cried out.

"No problem." Cloud answered after a moment.

"Um…I…" She began and Sephiroth found himself peering through the window again. The Cetra was _blushing_! His smirk grew back as he rolled his eyes.

"This is too easy!" He whispered with glee. He watched as the flower girl moved quickly, pressing her lips against Cloud's for a second. Immediately she pulled away, leaving the blonde wide-eyed and flushing. Sephiroth sniggered at the scene.

"Well well. Looks like I've found a weak spot." He muttered as he continued watching the two.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Aeris stammered, looking away shyly. Cloud snapped out of his trance.

"No…don't be." He said softly. "I…don't mind." He admitted. She smiled at him and giggled a little.

"I better go back to my room. Are you okay?"

"With you next door what could happen?" She teased. Cloud gave a small half smile before he gently closed the door.

Aeris sighed and flopped down onto the bed. She brushed her hair from her face and lay still on her stomach for a moment. However, she soon became bored and with a sigh, started changing into her nightdress.

* * *

Sephiroth watched her, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Once she was changed, she turned her back to the window and started letting her hair down. Sephiroth took the moment to silently push the windows open and sneak into the room.

Quietly, he sneaked towards her, his boots hardly making a sound on the soft carpet. As her hands moved to come back to the front, the silver-haired man leapt forward, grabbing both her hands in one of his while his other covered her mouth in time to strangle her scream.

Instinctively she struggled in his grip and tried to wriggle away. He leaned down to her ear, his calm breath tickling her skin.

"You're useful after all Cetra." He whispered with a dark chuckle.

* * *


End file.
